


engulfed

by Enjolchilles



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: It was the mushroom tea she hadn’t grown accustomed to. That silky liquid which coated her throat and clouded her dreams.





	engulfed

**Author's Note:**

> just a random bit of writing to get me into the Halloween spirit :)

It was the mushroom tea she hadn’t grown accustomed to. The fine china, white as the dress she donned, felt impossibly light in her shaking hands. She downed it in one, as per recommendation by the comforting Swedish women surrounding her. One grabbed the cup from her with such sleight of hand that Dani didn’t notice its absence till she looked down. Another woman touched her on the shoulder, slowly pushing Dani back till she was horizontal. They beckoned her to close her eyes.

“The trip. It feels better the closer you are to sleep,” another girl whispered in her ear, accent thick.

It was that mushroom tea. That silky liquid which coated her throat and clouded her dreams. 

Something soft bristled against her hand and crawled over her as if it were afraid to touch her. 

Light shone brightly over her closed eyelids. She could see shadows form like a backlit puppet show. She dragged open one eye then the other. The sky, blazing blue before, had turned a swampy green. She scrunched up her palms, feeling a bed of grass and flowers give way beneath her fingertips. She pushed into the earth, grounding herself to sit up. Slowly, or else she may be sick.

Still half awake, eyes drooped and blushed from slumber. 

She sat up face to face with a bear. 

Molasses, chocolate, brownie fur. Her stomach rumbled from fear and hunger. Her anxious tremble lessened the more she looked ahead at the unmoving bear. She brought up a still hand to pat its head.

Mouth open it engulfed her. 

She fell down the slick chute, tumbling arms outstretched, hurtling down slow. Like Alice down the rabbit hole.

She landed softly and didn’t scream, but instead closed her eyes once more. 

The warmth. The smell. The strength. 

She felt held by the stomach lining closing in.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you see any mistakes, or just leave a comment cause I love them!


End file.
